An Alien She Can Trust
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Mya doesn't trust aliens and it's up to the Martian Manhunter to show her that not all aliens are evil. Done as a request for guestsurprise. :)
**guestsurprise, who owns Mya, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Justice League belongs to DC Comics and Warner Brothers. I only own Rachel and Mike.**

* * *

 **An Alien She Can Trust**

Mya was hanging with Rachel as the older girl was visiting her from college and the two best friends were having a blast. Mike, another good friend of theirs, joined them when they walked by the auto shop. "Hey girls," he said.

"Hey, Mike," Rachel greeted him and Mya echoed her greeting. "Just finish your shift?"

"Yup, got the whole rest of the day off," he said. "And I just got paid too. How about I treat you two to the movies?"

"Sure!" Both girls answered enthusiastically.

"Mike, you are such a gentleman," Mya said to him.

"My folks raised me to treat a lady right, be it my best friends or that special lady I find one day," said the young man.

"With your outstanding manners and knowledge of cars, you'll charm a girl who's looking for something deeper than just good looks," Rachel said with a smile.

The movie they had picked to watch was a science fiction and when it finished about two hours later and they were leaving the theater, Rachel noticed how Mya looked like she hadn't enjoyed it. "Mya, you okay?" She asked.

Mike also noticed. "Did you enjoy the movie?" He asked in concern.

"It was good," Mya said honestly. "It was just the way they portrayed some of those aliens as good."

Rachel and Mike looked confused. "What about it?" Rachel asked gently.

Mya turned to her two best friends. "Aliens are dangerous and they're not to be trusted," she said firmly. "You'll never see me trust an alien, ever."

Her friends looked a bit surprised as they watched their friend head over to the bookstore. Mike felt bad. "Maybe we should have picked a different movie to watch," he said.

"But we all had agreed on it, Mike," Rachel said gently. "But I wonder why she'd have such an aversion to aliens."

A hand rested on Mike's shoulder and he jumped before turning to see an old friend behind him. "J'onn," he said as he let out a breath of relief. "You scared me."

"My apologies, Mike," said the Martian apologetically.

Rachel turned and gasped in surprise. "Holy cow, the Martian Manhunter," she said with a note of awe in her voice.

"Yeah," said Mike. "J'onn, this is Rachel, one of my best friends."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Rachel," J'onn said, holding out a hand for her to shake, which she accepted with a smile.

The alien then looked at them. "I couldn't help overhearing what your friend said about aliens," he said.

Both Rachel and Mike winced at that. "I'm sure she was talking about bad aliens," Mike said quickly to reassure his friend.

Rachel shook her head. "No, it's something deeper than that, Mike," she said. "You and I both know there's bad aliens out there, but also know there's good aliens like J'onn. From the way Mya said that all aliens are dangerous, she truly believes there's no good aliens out there or here on Earth."

"I believe you are right," said J'onn. "Perhaps I can find out why."

"What do you have in mind?" The college-aged girl asked him.

Smiling, J'onn transformed to become a very handsome man with dark hair and dark eyes. "Whoa," Rachel said softly in awe.

Mike grinned as he had seen J'onn do this before. "J'onn can read minds too," he said. "Hopefully, he'll be able to read Mya's mind about why she hates aliens so much."

A bit concerned, Rachel gently grabbed J'onn's arm. "J'onn, be careful, and please, don't hurt Mya," she said.

He noted the protectiveness in her voice. "I will not harm your friend. You have my word," J'onn reassured her as he headed into the bookstore while Rachel and Mike headed off to watch some car races going on.

* * *

Mya had found a book she liked and had just bought it and had just left the store when she bumped into someone. "Oh! Excuse me, I'm sorry," she said in apology.

Two large hands gently held her arms to support her. "Forgive me, it was I who wasn't paying attention to where I was going," said a deep voice and she looked up to see a very handsome man helping her stay upright. She blushed hotly.

"I'm sorry," she apologized again and realized her purse had fallen to the ground.

"Allow me," the man said chivalrously and picked up her purse, handing it to her.

"Thank you," she said. "You're quite a gentleman."

He gave her a respectful nod. "May I escort you to your friends?" He asked. "They are a bit worried about you."

She looked at him in surprise. "You know my friends?" She asked and then pulled away. "I'm sorry, I have to be going. Thank you again."

Mya quickly moved away and headed for a quiet restaurant, but just as she stepped in the foyer, a hand clapped over her mouth. "Easy, Mya," said the same deep voice as the world suddenly turned white and she found herself in a room she didn't recognize and she jerked away from her captor to find it was the same man only his appearance suddenly faded into an alien's appearance.

Mya let out a scream and raced out of the room with the alien following her.

Rachel and Mike, who were with Flash, Dr. Fate, and The Atom, heard their friend scream and looked at each other. "Mike, maybe this wasn't a great idea," said Rachel. "Mya is scared to death of J'onn, from the sounds of it."

"It'll work out, Rach," Mike said reassuringly. "J'onn won't hurt her."

"That's not what I'm worried about," the girl said. "I'm worried Mya might get too scared to even give him a chance to explain."

"Have faith in J'onn," said Dr. Fate gently.

"He's the best," said Flash confidently. "She's in good hands."

"I hope you're right," Rachel said, worry still in her voice.

* * *

Mya kept running as J'onn chased her and blocked off her exits more than once, leading her back to his room and trapping her there. She tried to put some distance between her and the alien while looking for something to use as a weapon to defend herself. "Mya, calm down," J'onn said soothingly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She backed up more as he came closer. "I don't trust aliens," she said. "And I'm definitely not trusting you."

"Because an evil alien killed your father," he said matter-of-factly.

She looked at him. "How do you know about that?" She asked.

"I read your mind," he said. "I also overheard you with your friends, Mya."

She quickly stood behind a chair as he got closer. "So you've come to kill me too?" She asked.

She saw him disappear into the floor and looked around, but suddenly felt something wrap around her like a python and J'onn's face came up to hers. "No," he said gently. "I'm a peaceful alien, Mya. I'm not associated with those that killed your father."

"No alien is peaceful," she snapped.

J'onn fell into thought and lightly scanned Mya's mind and found a memory that gave him an idea. "I believe I can change your mind," he said as he shifted back to his humanoid form and wrapped his arms around Mya in a strong, but gentle, hug and lifted her with little difficulty. She struggled, but soon found herself pinned to the bed and fear filled her as she tried to fight back, but J'onn looked into her eyes.

" _Relax, Mya, I won't hurt you,"_ he said telepathically to her.

She was too scared to answer him and her breathing became erratic in her fear.

" _Mya, if I had wanted to hurt you, why would I only chase you? Why would I be trying to calm you down if I was an evil alien?"_

Those questions made her pause and think, just before she felt fingers tickle her underarms and she instantly began laughing and tried to stop him, but with her underarms being one of her weak spots, she couldn't do much beside squirm and laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT TICKLES! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" She cried out.

J'onn chuckled in amusement. "If I was evil, why would I tickle you?" He asked, smiling again as his fingers moved to her ribs and sides and then her stomach, which was another weak spot and her laughter echoed off the walls of the room.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed and succeeded in turning onto her stomach, to which J'onn wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her into him with her back to his chest and fell back on the bed on his back, chuckling warmly as she continued to giggle, especially when she felt the Martian playfully tickle her stomach before letting her catch her breath. She felt him sit up with her in his lap and she turned to face him.

"I think you made your point," she said with a smile. "I doubt evil aliens would tickle anyone."

He chuckled again and held her in a comforting hug, which she accepted.

Suddenly, huge laugher echoed through the Watchtower and the three heroes Rachel and Mike were with glanced up, as did the two friends. Rachel suddenly laughed.

"A ticklish alien. Who knew?" She said with a shrug just before grabbing Mike's arm as he reached for her. "Nice try."

"I could call J'onn," he said to her.

Laughter echoed off the walls again. "I think he's a little occupied at the moment," she said with a grin and playfully wrestled Mike to the floor, pinning him down lightly, much to the amusement of Flash, Dr. Fate, and The Atom.

As for Mya and J'onn, the girl had to endure many more tickles from the alien, but as she did so, she found an alien she could trust.

One that was showing her that not all aliens were evil.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
